Requiem
by HellsingValentine28
Summary: "We all have flaws, we are all heartbroken and filled with hate"-"I can give you the freedom that you want"... Loki/OC/Bruce B.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Some of the events in this chapter come from X-Men: Last Stand**

**The higher level of mutant is an Omega, then Alpha and then Beta (they are as powerful as the Alphas but have more flaws)**

**I don't own anything but the OC.**

* * *

Requiem

2_8 days…..28 days since they took the last piece of freedom I had…..28 days since I became S.H.I.E.L.D's latest test subject…_

_I'm known for making bad choices in my life, joining Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants during the battle against the "cure" is one of them._

_After the battle ended and Magneto was defeated, the government accepted the mutants thanks to Beast as the new ambassador, that was a lie…._

_A new organization called the "Red Lanterns" keep track on every mutant that is a Beta or a higher level._

_By now I should tell you why they are looking for me… I'm a Beta level mutant, my power is absorption (sort of like Rogue), I can use the powers I absorbed but can't control for how long, sometimes I can't use the one I want, but the biggest flaw is that when I'm angered you can't stop the destruction of all the powers, it almost like a second persona takes over me…_

_And what's S.H.I.E.L.D doing in all of this? Simple, they want me as a weapon, Fury thinks he can tame me like a dog, of course when he asked me to join I refused and we all know the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D gets what he wants, one way or another._

"It's so nice of you to come and visit me" I told Fury when he entered the cell once made to imprison the Hulk.

"You can get out whenever you want…as long as you join S.H.I.E.L.D " he looked at me waiting for a response

"So I become your loyal dog?, I'd rather die in a fight with the Red Lanterns"

"Working with us can benefit you, a great amount of money, the R.L will stop chasing you once they know you work for us and… you'll get to see your family again" He knew my family was my weak point.

"Sounds great but come on, Director Nick Fury almost begging?, Why?" I tried to reply with a little arrogance, curious at the same time, like I said; there must be great danger if he's willing to ask for help.

"A Norse God took the most powerful energy source we got, I want you to join the team and get it back"

_Norse Gods…cosmic cubes…I must be going insane…_

"I'm in…"

* * *

**That was my first chapter, I hope you liked it, please review I wanna know what you think so far but I know you may be to lazy to do it xDD**


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OC**

* * *

Requiem: Chapter 2

Missing

_As soon as Fury released me, they gave me a room for myself, it wasn't big but at least it was better than the cell._

_After taking a relaxing shower, I changed into a black shirt (picture in my profile) and baggy shorts, S.H.I.E.L.D gave me that stupid catsuit and after seeing the way the guys look at the Black Widow I don't think that's my style._

_I looked up at the clock_

_9:30 am…._

"Great! I'm late, Fury is going to be mad at me already" I sighed and left the room in a rush…

"First day and you are already late" Fury said to me without turning around "Your first task is to show Dr. Banner the lab"

I nodded and walked to the exit with the man in a wasted purple shirt behind me.

"Nice to meet you Dr Banner" I gave him a small smile, it was much nicer to meet the man in person, Fury gave me the "Avengers" file and all I could find on his, were pictures of The Hulk.

_His deep chocolate eyes showed great pain, sadness, I could almost see the beast inside him fighting to get out, I knew what it was like to hold the destruction inside you, how it was like to be on the run so you don't hurt the people you love the most._

"It's nice to meet you…ehm..."

"Yvaine Cloverfield" I answered, Bruce responded with a nervous smile, it was obvious he lost social skills during his time on India.

"We're here Dr. Banner" I typed some numbers on the door's lock "I'm sure you are gonna like S.H.I.E.L.D's toys"

"All ionizing radiation causes similar damage at a cellular level, but because rays of alpha particles and beta particles are relatively non-penetrating, external exposure to them causes only localized damage, radiation burns to the skin. Gamma rays and neutrons are more penetrating, causing diffuse damage throughout the body…"

_Even when the Gamma rays where the ones that caused Dr Banner to become an untamable beast, whenever he talked about science his eyes sparked with glee and a joyous persona took over him. Our work for the day was over and he was teaching me about the Teseract and the gamma rays though I didn't understand some of the things he said, I could see the worry was replaced with calm and maybe some happiness…_

"…It's getting late, I'm sorry, I was so entranced, I barely let you talk" Bruce looked into my black eyes with his deep chocolate ones.

"It's ok, you are the coolest guy in the team…"

"I don't think it's the same when the other guy comes around…" sadness took over him again.

"Bruce, I know how you feel… people will say you are a monster until you start to believe it, you'll try to change it but somehow it's never enough…" Bruce was on the verge of tears and can't deny there were some on mines too…

"Every day, every day I have to deal with the nightmares, people are dying around me! I can't do anything to help! You want to know why?" he grabbed me by the shoulders with force but not enough to hurt me, I was starting to get a little scared, I was unarmed, the Hulk could come out in any minute, my powers are volatile and I can't rely on them.

"Bruce…"

"I can't help because I'm the one killing them…"

"You are Bruce Banner not the Hulk!"

"We are the same person, can't you see! I'm a murder…" he fell to his knees crying "I thought helping S.H.I.E.L.D could redeem myself, but…"

I held Bruce close to me, almost like a child crying into his mother's arms.

"I don't care who it's the other guy, I don't even care for the scientist, I want to get to know Bruce Banner, the man without labels…"

Bruce composed a bit and held my hand.

"Thank you…" he said in a whisper "Let me escort you to your room, Rogers will scold us if you are late for training tomorrow"

* * *

**Thanks for the ones that liked/reviewed/added my story! I'm so damn happy! This one was a bit of an emo chapter LOL, by the way, the title of the chapter is the song Missing by Evanescence, mostly because I get the inspiration from songs hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3: Epiphany

**I don't own anything, just the OC**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Epiphany

_Next day I couldn't look at him straight in the eyes, we've been working together for weeks and now I'm acting like a schoolgirl in love. Whenever those deep chocolate eyes met mine I blush and turn around, lately I've been working like mad on the research and training like I'm getting ready for a Wrestling Tournament, mostly because my mind would wander off and end up thinking about him._

_Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying its love but something in the way he smiles makes my heart skip a beat…_

_~Bruce~_

_The way she avoid me made me quite uneasy, Did I say something last night to make her uncomfortable?...or maybe….is it because I'm too weak?._

_Calm down Banner, right now it's not the time to go thinking about something like that…_

"Cloverfield!"

"Yes, Sir" I wasn't in the mood for Fury's rampages.

"We found Loki, you are going in the jet with Romanoff and Rogers, go get your suit" I groaned at the thought of the damn skin tight suit.

"Are you ready?" Steve asked me, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah don't worry, we've trained enough right?" I answered to calm him down

"I guess, I don't want to lose a soldier…again"

"Steve, we're not soldiers, just humans with weird freaky abilities" he laughed at little but went back to make strategies in his mind.

"We're here" Natasha broke our little chat.

"Be careful, I don't want to mess with the Hulk if you're not back and safe" he shot me a smirk as I exited the jet.

"Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

_Loki…God of Mischief, envious of Thor, jealous of the achievements of his once conceited brother._

_While he kept talking about his almighty self, I carefully crawled into the group and lead as much people as I could to a safer place._

_~Loki~_

"…In the end, you will always kneel."

I watched in pleasure the scared looks in the crowd's face, a movement in the back of it distracted me from my perfect speech.

A human girl, light olive skin, with long straight raven hair and eyes to match, she wasn't like the beauties of Asgard, she was….plain, but her looks wasn't what got my attention.

She thought it came unnoticed to me how she took the people away. I decided to play with her for a bit.

"Not to men like you." An old German man dared to talk to me

"There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you." I raised my staff, maybe if I hurt this nuisance something would trigger inside the girl…I could sense it, her soul was filled with wrath, with pain. I smirked, I'd love to taste her bittersweet heart, I'd love to see her break in pieces.

~Yvaine~

I glanced back at Loki, he raised his staff and smirked in my direction, his emerald eyes connected with mine for a second, the blue stone in his staff glowed as he targeted the old german.

I turned my body into stone and shield the man from the attack, but my powers betrayed me like I expected it.

"Sorry for the delay" Steve used his shield and reflected Loki's attack.

"Ah, the soldier out of time." Loki kept unfazed.

"Trust me, the only one outta time is you " he growled at Loki

Loki smirked as he slowly walked towards the girl on the floor.

"Isn't she interesting Capitan?" he grab her by the neck with his cold hands

"Back away"

"Those eyes….deep and dark, like her little fragile soul…" Loki placed the blue stone of his staff in her heart.

"Capitan in the blue spandex told you to back away from the lady" a robotic voice said from above as _Shoot to Thrill_ played in the background.

"…and then you turn to the left" Natasha told Steve where Yvaine's room was.

Steve walked down the hall with the raven haired girl in his arms when he bumped into Bruce.

"Oh god, what happened to her!"

"We…encountered Loki, didn't went well for her" Bruce shot Steve a look that said "Oh really?"

"I'll take her" Steve carefully slipped the unconscious girl into his arms.

~Bruce~

_I carefully laid her the bed, her face was lightly bruised and every time she moved, pain groans came out from her mouth. _

_As I watched her sleep I realized, you can't love someone without loving yourself first. I won't get anywhere weeping around, I needed to become stronger, this time I wasn't there to protect her but now I had a reason to become a better man…_

* * *

**Thanks for all the wonderful readers, I'm so glad many people read my stuff! Maybe this chapter was a little slow but I promise this will get better! xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Angels

**Note: Just in case any of you wonder the way to pronounce Yvaine's name xD, it goes like this: E-vain. I got the name from a character in the movie Stardust.**

* * *

Angels

My head hurted so bad next morning, I dreamed of the blue stone and Loki's cold hands crawling like a snake ready to choke me…

"Hey…" to my right was Bruce drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning" I answered, feeling sore from the beating Loki gave me back in Germany. Bruce came to my side, helping me to stand, the warm of his hand on my immediately made me blush and release my hand out of his.

"How's everybody else?"

"Steve and Tony got a couple bruises, Natasha is fine but Barton isn't back."

"I see, what about…" I shivered just thinking about those deep yet cold and full of hatred emerald eyes. "What about Loki?"

"Imprisoned" Bruce turned uneasy when he mentioned the cell once made to hold his other self. "By the way, Fury called a meeting"

"When?" He looked the clock on his left wrist.

"Right now" I let out a small chuckle

Bruce grabbed my hand and we walk together to the meeting room.

"I'm not running away Bruce" He smiled

"I want to hold you…" he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand "I-I mean, just in case you may fall"

* * *

"Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked the God of thunder.

"He has an army, called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract"

"An army. From outer space." A frown grew over the handsome Capitan's face

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce continued

"Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend." Thor didn't want to believe his old friend was on his brother's side.

"Loki has them under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Every one of us knew Natasha truly missed Barton more than she would admit.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him." I let out a small giggle at Bruce's comment but Thor's glare shut me up.

"Have a care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother".

"He killed eighty people in two days."

"He's adopted." (I love that part xD)

"That is not an excuse" all of them looked at me. Ever since the meeting started I kept quiet until now. "The dude is seriously damaged, let's focus on finding the damn cube so blondie over here can take his sociopath brother out of our planet." I knew Thor hated me right now.

"Sorry to interrupt the meeting. Cloverfield!" Nick Fury walked towards me.

"Yes, sir?"

"Go to Loki's cell"

"Wait, what?" I felt like someone was taking the breath out of me, Bruce took my hand softly but it barely helped.

"I said, go to Loki's cell, Natasha said Loki could not shut up about you while you were on the way back to the helicarrier, he'll probably spit out some sort of info to you."

"I'll go with the lady from the Field of Clovers" Thor was aware of how anxious I was, I laughed a little at the way he translate my last name.

"Yes, sir"

* * *

~Loki~

_This place is degrading for the future King of Midgard. His frown changed into a smirk when the door opened, he expected to see his brother or maybe Fury, his smile lighten up when the raven haired girl meet her eyes with his._

* * *

**I am so incredibly grateful for the reviews, also because now I know many people follow this and my second Loki story (Painkiller), you rock! **


	5. Chapter 5: Russian Roulette

**I'm sorry about the late updates, I had writers block xD  
**

**Wow, this is longer than the usual hehehe**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Russian Roulette

_It was easy to see how terrified she was. _

_Yvaine tried to calm the uneasy breaths that came out of her mouth. She looked at Thor as he placed his hand on her shoulder, reassuring he will be there in case Loki tried to hurt her._

_When she opened the metal door her black eyes met the emerald ones that have been haunting her at night…_

"My lady, you honor me with your presence"

"Don't get to excited" she walked closer to the tank "Why are you doing this to us? Don't you have your own throne back in Asgard?"

Loki frowned at the memory of his defeat and loss of the Asgardian throne.

"My dear, I already told you I am burdened with glorious purpose"

"That's what you said back in Germany, tell me what is your "glorious purpose" "

_It was obvious Loki didn't want to save humanity from war, diseases or anything like that, Loki wanted the unlimited power, immense amounts of people worshiping him to increase his ego, to him this was the only way to surpass Thor._

_"_Be careful in the way you talk tothe future emperor of your sordid world"

"If my planet it's so disgusting, why do you want to rule it?" _He smirked, it was just what he expected her to say. _

_The God of Mischief could not place why he found her so amazing, he was intrigued about the haunting beauty of her deep black eyes, her broken soul was something he could not wait not to play with, the sorrow inside her called for him like a drug._

"Lady Yvaine" _Something in the way he talked with his silver tongue made her skin shiver. Of course his voice was enchanting and his eyes shined like jewels when he looked to her, but the fact he tried to kill her, hurt her friends and tried to conquer the world wasn't something Yvaine could easily forget. "_This little world of yours has some things I want"

"You lost once. We will fight and defeat you again"

"I don't need to fight to get what I want"

"This is the last time I'll ask you, what do you want?" _Yvaine was no longer frightened, anger replaced her hear, by now, Loki and her were as close as they could, the crystal wall of the tank was the only thing breaking them apart. _

"You…"

_The door opened again, this time Thor walked in, concern written all over his blue eyes._

"Sorry to burden you Lady Cloverfield but I got worried, you took too long…"

"I'm fine Thor" _She glanced back at Loki who glared at the blonde man. _"I have what I want"

* * *

"So?... What did he told you Agent Colverfield?" _Fury did not hesitate to ask as soon as we got back to the meeting room._

_Yvaine sighed, if she released the small info Loki told her, Fury probably will order to imprison her._

"He said…he wants me"

"Oh…Loki's got a crush on the psycho chick" _Tony mockingly said. Bruce glared at him but kept quiet._

"Shut up Stark!" _Steve and Fury said at the same time._

"He wants me as a weapon, back in Germany he tried to turn me into one of his freaky minions, I believe he knows how unstable my powers are, especially when my feelings get in the way…"

"If he wants an unstable and powerful weapon, you may not be the only thing he wants…" _This time Natasha was the one to speak up._

_Everybody in the room knew what she was talking about, untamable and powerful weapons, his next target was not me…was Bruce._

"Agent Romanoff!" _Fury addressed her_ "You'll interrogate him, but right now all of you need to rest. You are dismissed."

* * *

_Bruce glanced at the clock and back at the ceiling, thanks to his self control of anger he did not "Hulk-up" at the meeting but he was close to._

_Loki wanted to use the woman Bruce cared the most as a weapon for war, his thoughts got interrupted whit a soft knock on his door._

"I'm sorry if I woke you up…" _Yvaine's voice calmed the anger rising inside him._

"Don't worry, I have a little insomnia, Wanna come in?" _She nodded lightly, walked in and sat on his bed._

_She could not take her eyes out of him, his messy dark brown hair creating a perfect frame for his face, the dim light of his room made his eyes shine like a hot fudge of chocolate._

"Yvaine…there's something I need to tell you…" _a small sigh escaped from his full rosy lips._

"I know you are the strongest woman I know but when you got back from Germany with all those bruises…my heart broke, Yvaine… I want to protect you, I want to be there for you whenever you feel like crying, when you want to laugh, I want to be the one that supports you when the world turns its back on you…"

_Bruce's face slowly closed the distance between them, their lips almost brushing, Yvaine glanced at the man in front of her._

_The once tanned skin with brown curls changed into chiseled snow white skin and long greasy hair. Bruce's loving smile turned into Loki's smirk. The God's game just started, he wanted to break her to pieces, torture her and once she was weak he will turn her into his slave._

_The young woman could not take it anymore. She used her own powers to knock herself out, sacrificing the moment with Bruce but it was the only way to keep her sanity._

* * *

** I'm sorry about any mistakes, It's late and I'm tired xD but I know I'll be to lazy to do it later...**

**New Chapters for Painkiller and Requiem on the way! :D**

**Again, thank you so much! For all the story alerts, the favorites and the reviews, you are so damn awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6: Shot in the Dark

**IMPORTANT: It'll take longer to upload the chapters because my laptop it's not working D: (Bitchy computer ¬¬)**

**I don't own Avengers (and one of the quotes it's by Jeanne Moreau.) only the OC**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Shot in the Dark

~Yvaine~

_Have you ever felt like you stand somewhere you don't belong?_

_I can't belong to groups. I've tried. I behave normally, but people don't look at me normally..._

_~Yvaine's Flashback/Dream~_

_"But mom!" The little blonde girl whined again._

_"Darling" the mom knelt to her eye-level "She's dangerous. People like her risk our safety, stay away from her"_

_The girl nodded and glanced back at the raven haired girl, shooting an apologetic look as a goodbye. The younger version of Yvaine did not know why most of the kids avoided her, however she wasn't sad or angry, by now, rejection and loneliness was a part of her life._

* * *

_"Did you have fun at the park?" The beautiful woman in her late thirties asked Yvaine as soon as she entered the kitchen._

_"It happened again mom..." The little girl remained calm._

* * *

_Once Yvaine was in her bedroom peacefully sleeping her mother went back to hers where her husband awaited._

_"Harry, we need to talk..." _

_"What's clouding your mind?" _

_"Yvaine went to the park today, it happened again..." Harry closed his book and held her hand._

_"Susan, we knew this would happen but as long as she has both of us she won't be alone"_

_"But we won't be here forever!"_

_"Calm down! S__he'll grown stronger w__hen the time has come for us to die"_

_Susan relaxed and looked at the picture on the desk. _

_"I really hope she does... What if the Red Lanterns search for her like they did to me?" She said without taking her eyes off the picture of a newborn Yvaine in the arms of her mother._

_"Yvaine is a mutant of a higher level than you, she'll find a way out, just like you did" Harry embraced her and kissed her cheek "You've been worrying a lot lately, try to get some sleep ok?"_

* * *

_"Mom! I'm back!" Now a teenager Yvaine walked into the house immediatly looking for Susan._

_"Mom?"_

_She looked arund the house and Susan was nowhere to be found, however she did not worry, probably her mom was at the grocery store._

_Few hours passed by, Yvaine glanced at the clock. 11 p.m, neither her mother nor father were back home. It was unusual they were out this late specially without telling her. Both cellphones were out of service when she called them. _

* * *

_Yvaine fell asleep after waiting many hours in hopes her parents came home. Finally a knock on her door brighten up her spirit, unfortunately for her, the person at the door was not the one she expected._

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name it's Erik Lehnsherr and I know about your little secret"_

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"Don't play fool on me girl..." The older yet intimidating man snapped his fingers, in the blink of an eye a dark skinned lady a few years older than her was next to Erik._

_"This is Callisto, one of her abilities it's the awareness of other mutants and the specific location and level of them, you caught my eye."_

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"You special abilities"_

_"Listen..."_

_"No... you listen, I saved you precious parents from the Red Lanterns, consider it as welcoming gift from my Brotherhood of Mutants" Callisto snorted._

_"Think about this" Erik walked closer to her_

_"You risk your family safety, Come with me, you'll be far enough for them to be safe..."_

_Yvaine sighed and thought for a minute, maybe he was right... since she was born everybody looked at her like a freak and now with the mutant revolution going on, the R.L and the Government wanted her dead, maybe she could run away... maybe she could protect them..._

* * *

_During her time at Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants, Yvaine felt free and powerful, her usually untamable powers calmed down and she learned how to use them at will (with the help of Jean Grey)._

_For the first time she felt she belonged somewhere..._

_~End Flashback/Dream~_

* * *

_The noise coming from the hall awoke Yvaine from her dream, she turned around and found she was alone in the bed however she was still at Bruce's bedroom._

_Slowly she got up from the bed, went to her bedroom and did her usual routine. When she opened her closet and looked at the S. .L.D uniform, she could not help but feel angry and disgusted. _

"This is not me..."

_Yvaine grabbed a bag from under her bed. Inside it, the outfit from her last battle with Magneto's Army was intact and clean..._ (The outfit is on my profile)

* * *

_The noise of the sirens where annoying her, the soldiers ran in the opposite direction of her._

"Agent Cloverfield! We are under attack! Loki's subordinates are the other way!"_ She ignored the soldiers and kept walking._

"Forget about her! Let's go"

* * *

_Slowly she felt her powers raising again, screw Fury... screw the Avengers...screw SHIELD... who cares if she was a traitor or a monster? It wouldn't be the first time she was called as such._

_Not once she dared to think twice what she was about to do, she knew she would regret. Yvaine stopped walking when she finally reached the metal door with the number 731. Loki's cell._

* * *

"Why are you here? Watching I won't run away?"_ Loki smirked._

"Actually...it's the opposite"_ Her hands typed the code to open Loki's tank._

_The God of Mischeif did not hide his confusion, this mortal woman was amusing to him. He walked out of the tank and walked over her. Yvaine turned her gaze from the panel and tried to meet Loki's eyes but he banished and got to the tank's door again. He stood there smirking; heavy footsteps coming from the hall coming closer, the she realized what he was doing..._

"Brother!"_ Loki banished again and appeared next to Yvaine once he closed the tank._

"I can't believe you fell for that"

"Loki!"_ Thor's gaze fell upon the girl_ "Brother! What have you done to her? Release her from you spell!"

_Loki wanted to tell him he did nothing to Yvaine and make him suffer for her betrayal but something in her eyes told him it was better to shut up._

"Loki!"

_The norse God was truly annoyed, this time the mortal named Son of Coul (or so he heard Thor call him that way) dared to threat him with a pathetic gun. The man was about to shoot Loki but Yvaine was faster and stabbed Coulson. Loki catched a glimpse of a tear running down her eyes as she killed the man._

_The God enjoyed the pain screams of his brother and pushed the button without hesitation, making the tank fall from the helicarrier._

"You're gonna lose." _Coulson said to Loki in his last breaths._

"Am I?"

"It's in your nature."

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky... where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."  
_**  
**__"_I don't think I... " ___Coulson shoots Loki with the gun, causing Loki to be blown through the wall._

"So that's what it does."

_Yvaine whispered a goobye to Coulson and rushed to Loki's side._

"I'm glad to know you are on my side" _Loki smirked and grabbed her by the waist_

"Shut up! Let's get out of here..."

* * *

**Now you get to know more of the OC yay! (I hope it wasn't that boring D:) and y****ep, I turned Yvaine into a bad girl LOL even if I'm not sure how it's gonna work out ._. but I was bored of heroines xDD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**I know you'll hate me or report me because I'm not supposed to upload author's note or something like that.**

**But anyways, since my second story gets more attention (and love xDD) than this one, I'll be leaving Requiem on a hiatus (on a break) probably I'll upload the new chapters when Painkiller it's over.**

**Special thanks to Howlingwolf666**** , ava592, MagicalElf73 and Starpossum for their kind reviews and of course to the ones that follow and added the story to favorites :D**


End file.
